ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Kiritsugu Emiya X Mami Tomoe
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two gunners, one a Puella Magi (Keep this in mind...), the other, a Mage Killer. In a battle of infinite guns (And, some ribbons. :P), which one will come out on top, The Magi, or Magi Killer? (And how...?) Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Kiritsugu Emiya.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Mami Tomoe.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Location: The STRONGHOLD Time: Sunrise Floor: 3B. As Kiritsugu Emiya entered Floor 3, Room B (Otherwise known as 3B.), as neon lights were flickering on, he had a familiar air of the fight between him, and Kirei Kotomine... Kiritsugu: (Not again...) Yet this time, he was expecting Homura Akemi to fight him. It wasn't the case... Instead, it was Mami Tomoe who took her place. Surprised, Kiritsugu figured by this point, she has reached the KOaR, where all operations take place, as well as where she'll meet HE. But after figuring all this out, Kiritsugu knew the last of the Puella Magi were planning a true rebellion... He pointed his Calico M950 at Mami, wondering what's going on... Kiritsugu: You... Where's...? Mami: Homura? Well, for starters... She's currently fighting security and potentially winning. I wanted to join her, but she wanted a mixup. She wanted to fight HE, while I stay behind and stop the likes of you. Kiritsugu had no clue why Homura would just leave a cohort to die, potentially. Mami then tried to pull a fast one... Mami: But knowing you losing your lover, maybe... I can help? She then winked at Kiritsugu, while blushing. Apparently she wanted to look cute in front of him. This was completely ineffective as a result. In fact, it just made Kiritsugu more angry. Kiritsugu: Are you willing to just throw yourself at any adult man just so they can commit adultery?! How very foolish of you; and everyone thought I was foolish... Mami's heart broke. She witnessed a rejection with her very body. Mami: How mean of you to say that... I was just trying to mend your mentally ill body, like you would with those who do like you... Kiritsugu: Thank you very much, Mami-Chan. But, in reality, nobody ever truly cared for me on a positive note. (Cues Fate/stay night: (Unlimited Blade Works) OST II - #19 Emiya UBW Extended) That's when multiple muskets of varying sizes were created out of nothing. Dozens. Mami: Well... How about this: knowing your alliance with HE, whoever wins helps out their ally. Kiritsugu nodded as a sign that he accepted. The beginning of the end has come... The Fight (Cues Fate/stay night: (Unlimited Blade Works) OST II - #19 Emiya UBW Extended Continuing from 0:42) THIS OUTTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER... FIGHT! 59.9-52.7: Mami snapped her fingers and nearly hundreds of muskets opened fired. Kiritsugu simply cut his way through, sprinting while damaging himself from the Musketballs. Kiritsugu used his Calico M950 while running to evade the muskets. Noticing the gun, Mami created many carbon copies as meat shields; with little success. Kiritsugu used his Calico like a Tommy Gun, spread shooting the clones on the spot. 53.6-50.3: Mami: (He is dangerous... Maybe my ribbons could stop him cold...) 53.4-46.5: Kiritsugu: (She's just a mere Magi... But... (Remembers a "Jewel" on Mami's hair.) I don't know if it's a suspicious artifact or not... No... I won't take any chances...) Kiritsugu then locked and loaded the Contender... 46.1-36.7: Mami attempted to create a grid of ribbons to snare Kiritsugu, but Kiritsugu saw the lines, and he then used his signature time magic... 43.7-41.3: Kiritsugu: (TIME ALTER: DOUBLE ACCEL!) As time slowed down, Kiritsugu jumped over the ribbon grid, Contender in one hand, and a knife in the other in case he gets in another Ribbon Jam. Kiritsugu then fired his contender at Mami, gravely injuring her left lung and scapula. As the time magic wore off, Mami's wound dulled, and yet, Mami, despite feeling pain, it was only simulated... 39.1-33.9: Kiritsugu: (Shit. She's not in true pain...(Remembers "Jewel in Hair") Maybe... That could be her major weakness. I just have to lead her to a trap first...) 32.6-24.4: But this was halted as Mami realized her mistake, and wrapped ribbons around Kiritsugu as a result of her deciding to try and finish him off. But she forgot one minor element of the fight... Kiritsugu's Knife. 30.6-27.3: Mami: Well, I guess we both know who has the upper hand now, right? 26.9-26.2: Kiritsugu: Idiot... To Mami's worst fears, Kiritsugu was slashing through the ribbon like melted butter. He eventually was freed, and ran to Mami's right with his Calico M950. 23.6-12.8: By this point, Mami wanted Kiritsugu gone fast, so she summoned a giant wall of guns for continuous fire, and even an oversized gun to finish Kiritsugu off. She knew if this attack connected, she will win, and help out Homura Akemi. Mami's love for Kiritsugu was no longer required... She winked at what could've been her lover as she stated the True Name... 20.6-18.5: Mami Tomoe: ' ''Tiro... FINALE!!! ' A huge burst of energy came out of such a Boomstick that was More Dakka, and less talk, dust was all over 3B. Mami finally got her confidence back. Kiritsugu could never survive the attack... 15.9-11.4: Mami Tomoe: I won't judge; you were a spectacular foe... (Cues Doctor Who Series 8 OST 2: A Good Man? (12th Doctor's Theme) Starting from 2:56.) 11.1-0.1: That was when a Similar occurrence occurred... There was a targeted place that didn't reveal Kiritsugu's body, let alone any blood... (FLASHBACK) 20.6-18.5: Mami Tomoe: ' Tiro... FINALE!!! ' 19.8-18.7: Kiritsugu Emiya: (TIME ALTER: SQUARE ACCEL!!!) 10.9-8.4: Mami: (He ran at the last moent before the shot connected...!) 10.7-0.1: Kiritsugu was behind Mami at the LAST POSSIBLE MOMENT. He ran at Hypersonic speed just to avoid the shot, with Origin Bullet in the Contender, pointing directly at Mami's Soul Gem. Mami was now in an inescapable state of peril; If she moves her head, Her Soul Gem Breaks. If she tries to fight back, The Origin Bullet could kill her fragile young body without the need of the Soul Gem shattering. She tallied the numbers; She lost the fight, and the war. Even '''IF' she took Kiritsugu's Contender and shot the Mage Killer, rending his ability to use magic, his Calico M950 would still cause a Stalemate. By the time she realized she lost, Mami bursted to tears, begging for her forgiveness... Kiritsugu though, knew this was a trick for empathy, and as such... 4.0-1.2: I'm truly sorry... Goodbye. Tomoe Mami. BAM!!! CRACK!!! The Origin Bullet went through the glass. Now not only will Mami Tomoe die, she will suffer the Mystic Code's side effects. Kiritsugu simply walked away... K.O.! As Mami Puked out blood, her veins felt like they were about to explode. As Mami cried harder for the pain to stop, Kiritsugu was long gone from the area. Her brain ultimately ceased function... As Kiritsugu was heading to the KOaR as fast as possible, his next area is 8H, where he saw many dead bodies. But he had no time to mourn. He need to get to 17A, which is one elevator away! He took it, and as he made it, he found that the roof, and walls were gone. Kiritsugu: (Shit. Did a fight occur here between Homura and HE...? It's too late now...) ' ''TO BE CONCLUDED!!! ' Results/Credits (Cues Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~白銀昴星) '''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' KIRITSUGU EMIYA! Kiritsugu Emiya is from Fate/zero, owned by TYPE-MOON, and Nitro+. Mami Tomoe is from Puella Magi, owned by SHAFT. EMIYA UBW is from Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works, owned by TYPE-MOON. A Good Man? is from DOCTOR WHO, owned by BBC. 白銀昴星 is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:Nitro+ Fighters Category:Young VS Old themed One Minute Melees Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic users Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain